


if i could tell them

by Coeurire



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: “Do you wanna be my girlfriend?”Martha laughed in Veronica’s face.
Relationships: Martha Dunnstock/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	if i could tell them

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets challenge # 265: girlfriend

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” 

Martha laughed in Veronica’s face and took another hit of the joint they were sharing. She still had no idea where Veronica even got drugs; it was clear she still had plenty of connections from the aftermath of everything that happened. Martha, personally, had never been offered drugs before. None of her other friends, the few she had, were interested in stuff like this; they were more into horses and baking, like her. But unlike her, they weren’t interested in Veronica. She passed the joint back to her. 

Veronica didn’t take it, and Martha’s eyes widened. “You’re not serious?” she asked. She and Veronica knew they were more than friends; they certainly acted like it in Veronica’s basement and in Martha’s room when they had sleepovers. But girlfriends?  _ Real  _ girlfriends? Movie theaters and soda shop dates? It was insane. Social suicide at best. Real suicide at worst. 

Veronica shrugged. “Yeah. Why not?” she asked. 

“Um, about a million reasons,” replied Martha, and she started counting on her fingers. “You’re cool now, and you wouldn’t be cool anymore. People would beat me up. People would beat you up. My parents would kill you. Your parents would kill me.” 

“My parents would leave you alone,” corrected Veronica. “They’re just glad I’m alive. They don’t give a shit what I do. And I don’t give a shit what people say about me. I can take them.” 

She grabbed the joint and took another hit, and Martha couldn’t help but think she looked really cool, and she appreciated the fact that Veronica cared about her enough to even offer to be her girlfriend. There was a reason Veronica was her best friend. But cool and caring could only get you so far. 

“Veronica, you can’t not care at  _ all  _ what people think,” Martha started, then paused. “I mean. You have to care a little what people think. That’s the grammatically correct way to say that.” 

“Why?” asked Veronica. “Why care, if they’re wrong? You know the thing you and I have going isn’t wrong.” She held the joint away from them both and kissed Martha on the cheek to prove her point. Martha turned pink, and Veronica smiled. “I love when you blush like that.” 

“Because…” Martha tried to think. “Um, jobs,” she said lamely. “I want to be a veterinarian, and I don’t know if they’d let me into veterinary school if they know I’m a.” She gestured. “You know.” 

Veronica sighed. “You’re right, Martha,” she said. “I do care about your dreams. I just want you to know that I care about you too.” 

“Maybe someday,” offered Martha.

“Maybe someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mothbutterfly  
> Twitter: coeurire  
> Requests always open


End file.
